


Unknown Lively Like

by Piper_Potato



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Potato/pseuds/Piper_Potato
Summary: “Ever heard of it.  I use it quite often.” she spoke roughly, “Guilting.  The perfect way to get what you want as well as having consent.  When people think you’re so innocent they’ll be will to do much.”  Moving her hands so, her elbows were resting again the tips of the chair.  Handcuffs clinked and shook as she did so.  The investigator believed her.  It wasn’t hard to see that she was good.  Was she good at this as well?





	Unknown Lively Like

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random story I had and liked. Its still developing and I hope it turns out well. Enjoy.

       “Ever heard of it.  I use it quite often.” she spoke roughly, “Guilting.  The perfect way to get what you want as well as having consent.  When people think you’re so innocent they’ll be will to do much.”  Moving her hands so her elbows were resting again the tips of the chair.  Handcuffs clinked and shook as she did so. The investigator believed her.  It wasn’t hard to see that she was good. Was she good at this as well? There were two quick knocks on the window.  Slowly, as to not risk his too tight short to break a button or pull up his shirt. He flushes and walked out quickly.  Her piercing dark green eyes felt like they were burning right through the solid glass. He saw how people would pay her.  Her body was gorgeous. His girlfriends didn’t even compare. She would be jealous and have him trying to get off the case.  She always feared him to be unfaithful. 

        After his Superior spoke to him about her and the case he went and grabbed a cup of coffee.  He sighed, blowing out hot air, thinking about how this case will take a long day as well as night.  He wasn't very excited, especially about this one. She was tough and knew what she was doing. Her intellectualness would not do him any good in solving this case.  Body enticing but not for touching, He would have to let her go soon. He didn’t have enough evidence that she did it. Walking back into the room where she was being kept he decided to just find someone else that fit the description better.  

       “Hey officer~, Do you think I could leave soon?” she blundered,  “Or are you going to let me pull you in by your tie. I’m not that expensive.” He smirked and pulled her out by the cuffs making her wince in pain as they jabbed at her wrist bones sharply.  

       “I’m not letting you do that.  I’m quite fine with what I have.  Thanks though.” He winked as she fawned over him.  He drove her and dropped her off where he had picked her up.  Blowing a sickly sweet kiss on him she walked away hips swaying sexily.  Sighing he turned the ignition as one of his friends popped onto the trunk of his patrol car.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading or just scrolling to the bottom. I hope you enjoyed. Go ahead and leave a comment if you want. Tell me if I spelt anything wrong or did something grammatically wrong. I hope I didn't but you never know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
